This invention relates to an operation management method for an information processing system including information processing equipment, which includes a server, storage, a network, and the like, and facility equipment, which supplies power to and cools the information processing equipment, and more particularly, to a method suitable for integrated power saving and efficient operation management of the information processing equipment and the facility equipment.
In a computer system of US 2009/0006873 A1, the power consumption or ambient temperature of processors, gate arrays, or other types of power consumption equipment is measured with many sensors, the measurement data is collected in a system control computer over a control network which is constituted of a control device, nodes, and links, and the system control computer sends control signals to actuators of the power consumption equipment to control the power consumption of the power consumption equipment in a manner that maximizes the equipment's performance within the environmental limitations of the room, i.e., allowable power, temperature conditions, and the like.
In a datacenter of US 2007/0260417 A1, the temperatures of server racks are measured with sensors attached to the racks to be collected in a spatial temperature distribution controller and, when the temperature of one of the racks exceeds standards, a virtual machine is moved to a rack whose temperature is within the standards to adjust an air-conditioner, local cooling equipment, power supply output, and processor speed in a manner that keeps the temperature of the rack within the standards.
JP 2005-312142 A is directed to a system for managing rack equipment at a datacenter or the like in which rack equipment such as servers and disk arrays is connected by a communication link to a management control component provided for each rack, information on the rack equipment is collected in a master management control center via the component, and the operating settings and performance levels of the rack equipment are adjusted based on management policies about power consumption and thermal load to control air-conditioners, auxiliary power supplies, and the like.
In JP 2005-115941 A, a system for managing the power consumption of a building is configured to: measure, with a power meter of a switchboard, power consumption for each floor of the building, for each department unit on a floor, or for each type of equipment such as information equipment, air-conditioning equipment, and lighting fixtures; collect the measurement information in a central monitoring device to display in the form of a graph; and alert the administrator when power consumption exceeds a threshold.